<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers For My Love by guavaaajellyfics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840514">Flowers For My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guavaaajellyfics/pseuds/guavaaajellyfics'>guavaaajellyfics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, honestly idk what im doing, i just did, i wanted to hurt, this is short, you must all hurt with me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guavaaajellyfics/pseuds/guavaaajellyfics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance had found a flash drive sitting on top of his laptop with a note beside it that read “Play Me”. So that’s exactly what Lance did. He was surprised to find a single file on it labelled “For Lance.mp4”. Little did he know then that its content would forever haunt him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers For My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Hanahaki Disease</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lance found himself running at speeds he never knew he was capable of. He almost stumbled a few times, but he didn’t care. He needed to get there before it was too late. As Lance dashed down the street, the video he had watched replayed in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a few moments ago, Lance had found a flash drive sitting on top of his laptop with a note beside it that read “Play Me”. So that’s exactly what Lance did. He was surprised to find a single file on it labelled “For Lance.mp4”. Little did he know then that its content would forever haunt him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a video of Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In it Keith looked paler than usual. His eyes were hollow and every breath he took seemed to put him in pain. But that was not what had gotten to Lance. No, it was what Keith had said in the video.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lance… Hopefully you actually do watch this. Well… knowing you, you will. I don’t know exactly how to start this, but what the hell, right? Lance… I’ve known you since… Since forever, I guess. At this point, it feels like forever. The Garrison, the Castle of Lions, Voltron… It feels like it was all centuries ago. And yes, I do remember you from the Garrison. I didn’t know your name… or exactly who you were.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But I remember those eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’d remember them from galaxies away.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance stopped, looking left and right frantically. He was lost. This part of the town was unfamiliar to him. Well, it was for a moment. When he finally got his bearings, he bolted into a narrow alley, remembering a shortcut Keith himself had taught Lance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I remember my first day at the Garrison when I first saw those goddamn blue eyes of yours. The most beautiful blue I’ve ever seen. I wanted to get to know you, Lance. I truly did… But I was terrified. I’m so used to losing people, I didn’t want to think of the day I’d lose those eyes. So, I simply watched from afar.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And remained that way…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even when we were launched into space. Even when we bonded… Even when you started dating Allura.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the sting in his eyes but chose to disregard it. All that mattered at that moment was making it. He needed to get to Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There will never be an easy way to say this… But Lance… I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you. I never knew you or your favorite songs… or the things that made you cry…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But goddammit, Lance I wanted to.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to know what it was like to be the one to make you laugh. To be the one who would remind you every single day that you were loved. I wanted to be the one to hold you close when you felt like the world was against you…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance could see the building in the distance. His body burned with each step but he couldn’t care less. The pain that ran through him only pushed himself to run faster. Lance pushed, and pushed, and pushed. He was almost there. He was so close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I guess the universe had other plans for us. I--” Keith paused. His eyes squeezed shut before coughing into his hands violently. With each pained exhale came clumps of blue petals, covered in what could only be blood. After what seemed like an eternity, Keith finally stopped coughing, staring at the mess he had made for a moment then looked back at the camera.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah, well… The cat’s out of the bag now…” He chuckled weakly, his voice now hoarse from the coughing fit he just had a moment ago, “I gotta make this quick then.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance burst through the doors, earning the attention of some people. His eyes frantically raced to find the front desk but apparently, he was nowhere near it. He ran down the hall. He prayed to God, or whatever higher being that would listen, that he wasn’t too late.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I have Hanahaki. No, I don’t blame you… You shouldn’t either. It’s okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance finally got the information from the nurse and sprinted up the stairs. The elevator would take too long and he was almost there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to have my surgery today. Shiro forced me to, but in all honesty, I don’t want to.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lance skidded around the corner, narrowly missing a doctor who was walking the other way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t want to forget what it’s like to fall in love with those blue eyes every time I see them… To fall in love every time I look at you… To fall in love with you...”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His steps faltered when he saw Shiro and Krolia sitting in the waiting area. Their eyes met his, confused at first, then knowing, then sad. They tried to talk to him, to get him to sit down, but Lance didn’t need to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He needed Keith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“These flowers… will always be evidence of just how much you mean to me, Lance. I don’t want to burden you… or make you feel guilty. Okay? I need you to trust me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did trust Keith, but not this time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will always mean the world to me… every star that exists in the galaxy…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the windowless double doors at the end of the hall. Keith was on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“There will always be a place in my heart for those blue eyes of yours.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doors burst open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you, Lance.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, uhm.. yes, this is open-ended.. maybe.. I may or may not have another chapter, I may or may not post it. We shall see. For now, it's a oneshot. For now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>